Triangulo Perfecto
by GhostWishper
Summary: las PPGZ y los RRBZ estan saliendo pero que pasaria si Brick se enamora de una chica que conoce en el parque? que pasara con Blossom? sera la tipica historia del final feliz ¿o no? todo puede pasar, asi que ¡¡DESCUBRANLO! Una BrickXMomoko fic! ULTIMO CAP!
1. Prologo

**Yo: Hola a todos los lectores de !!!!! Este es el Prologo de mi nueva historia "Triangulo Perfecto" -es una MomokoXBrick fic-, recuerden que como es solo el Prologo será corto pero les prometo que el próximo cap sea mas largo**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo **

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Brick's POV**

Como pude dejar que esto pasara... solo trataba de protegerla, pero lo único que logre romperle el corazón y que ella me lo rompiera a mi. Si solo lo hubiera descubierto antes, ahora entiendo por que se dice: _"no hay secretos entre parejas"_, si porque por solo ese secreto logro hacer que yo la lastimara y si me hubiera enterado antes todo nuca hubiera pasado y todo estaría bien...

_**(Flashback)**_

"B-b-blossom"_ dije

"Bricky-kun"_dijo ella abrasándome "que haces aquí?"

"Blossom debo decirte algo"_ dije

"que sucede Bricky???"_ pregunto

"Blossom es que yo... bueno.."_ no podía decírselo simplemente no podía... pero si no lo hacia la terminaría lastimando mas ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

"Bricky, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"_ dijo sonriendo

"Blossom..." _-puse mi mano en su mejilla-_ "ayer yo conocí a otra chica" _–su sonrisa desapareció-_ "y yo no quiero lastimarte..." _–mire hacia abajo no podía decirle esto a la cara-_ "pero me siento raro con ella, es que estar ella es diferente no como cuando estoy con otras chicas y-" me detuve cuando sentí algo húmedo un mi mano, mire hacia arriba y vi que era Blossom ella estaba llorando y... era por mi culpa

"quieres terminar no es así"_ dijo mientras otra lagrima bajaba desde sus ojos hacia mi mano

"no, no es eso solo te quiero pedir un tiempo para aclarar lo que me pasa con ella para no terminar lastimándote... solo, solo trata de entender-" _sus lagrimas aumentaban con cada segundo y eso me estaba destruyendo por dentro_

"Brick no hay nada que entender solo, solo, a-adiós" –corrió hacia una puerta y se dio vuelta una vez mas- "adiós para siempre Brick, espero que tu si seas feliz"_ cada lagrima que caía de sus ojos, cada cosa que decía me hacia un dolor inmenso en mi pecho quizás esto me duela tanto como a ella o quizás mas... quizás..._

"Blossom..." dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos "lo s-siento"

_**(Flashback)**_

Y pensar que todo esto comenzó solo hace una semana, antes éramos una pareja feliz yo la amaba y ella a mi –supongo- pero ahora me odia y tiene derecho a hacerlo la lastime mucho y eso que ese día no fue el peor, al menos no para mi...

"pero como ya te lo dije, Blossom lamento lo que hice"_ dije como si pudiera escucharme _–suspire-_

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Yo: ****¿¿Y, que les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado a todos nos vemos la próxima... a si y **

**Lean ****y ****Comenten**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**


	2. Recordando el Pasado P1

**Yo: **¡¡¡¡¡¡NUEVA HISTORIA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YAY!!!!!

**Miyako:** y de que trata la historia PPGZ-Fan Girl ^^ ??

**Yo:** es una historia básicamente de Romance y esta vez decidí hacerla de MomokoXBrick

**Kaoru:** ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS n_n!!!!!

**Yo:** ENCERIO o_o ¿¿¿por???

**Kaoru:** porque la fic si es de MomokoXBrick no va a ser de una KaoruXButch fic 8D

**Yo: **ha pero por ahí agrego algo de romance entre las otras parejitas después u_u

**Kaoru: **hace 5 segundos te quería mas -_-U

**Miyako:** chicas no deberíamos seguir con la historia ^^U ??

**Yo:** a si bueno como esta fic es una de MomokoXBrick, Momoko-san por favor

**Momoko:** A PPGZ-Fan Girl no le pertenecen las PPGZ, ni los RRBZ y este es el 1º cap

* * *

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 2: _Recordando el Pasado - P1_**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Brick's POV**

En una semana se pueden cometer tantos errores y hacer que todas las personas que solían ser tus amigos, familiares -o en mi caso también tu novia- te odien, bueno yo logre hacerlo y todo comenzó el lunes me pregunto si todo seria diferente si no me levantaba de mi cama ese día... pero lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque como desearía cambiarlo...

_**(Flashback)**__** ··· El Lunes De La Semana Pasada ···**_

Ah hoy es un gran día, veré a mi novia y mis hermanos las suyas. ¿¿A que, no se enteraron?? Las PPGZ y Los RRBZ trabajan juntos después de las PPGZ que derrotaran a El, porque el profesor nos propuso que si nos uníamos con las PPGZ nos Daria nuevos o/y mejorados poderes para vencer a los criminales. Y bueno era lógico que empezáramos a tener sentimientos por nuestras contrapartes, ósea estábamos juntos casi la mitad del día y bueno unos meses después se lo confesamos y ahora somos de esas típicas parejitas felices, a un que ahí algunas peleas de vez en cuando... a veces... bueno muchas veces... bue digamos que casi siempre pero eso no importa. Y bueno- ¡AH! Se me hizo tarde mejor que me vaya, no creo que a Blossom le guste que llegue tarde a las citas, la última vez llegue 3 minutos tarde y se puso toda histérica y no paraba de hablar. Bueno mejor voy corriendo haber si puedo llegar al laboratorio a buscar a Blossom, además seguro que mis hermanos ya están ahí ¡¡¡Hay mejor que invente una buena escusa para decirle a Blossom porque sino seguro me mata!!! solo piensen ¿¿quien llega a una cita 10 minutos después??...

Estaba corriendo si prestar mucha atención y...

"hay perdón señora no estaba mirando a donde iba, por favor discúlpeme"_ le dije a la señora con la que había chocado que tendría unos 50 o 60 años

"hay no paso nada jovencito, pero no es señora, es "señorita""_ dijo esta

_Si como no y mi tía es Britney Spears, si, si jajaja_ "hay perdone señora- digo "señorita"_ le digo

_Yo tenía que hacer algo importante ¿¿Qué era??__ mmm.........- LA SITA CON BLOSSOM!!! – Salí corriendo pero me choque con unas 5 personas mientras pasaba- Cuantas personas pasan por este parque?!? Creo que este es el peor atajo que tome en mi vida ¬¬..._

_Esa es ¡¡¡HIME__KO!!! Mejor empiezo a correr esa loca esta obsesionada conmigo desde el primer día en que me vio- ¿¿esperen a donde se fue??_

"hola Bricky-Poo"_ escuche una voz detrás de mi _hay no díganme que no es ella, por favor díganme que es solo una pesadilla.-me doy vuelta veo a Himeko- PODIAMOS DEJAR QUE FUERA SOLO UNA PESDILLA PERO ¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOO!!!! ¿¿¿¿POORQUUUEEEEE????_

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento que algo me esta abrazando.

"ah Bricky-Poo, que bueno que hayas venido a nuestra cita"_ dice esta

"¿es una broma verdad?"_ le digo

"no Bricky-Poo, es fantástico que hayas dejado a esa idiota que no te merecía y-

"¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE IDIOTA A MI BLOSSOM!!!"_ le grite a la arpía que tenia delante

"pero Bricky-Poo, yo te amo y tu me amas y vamos a estar juntos para siempre ¿acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

"estas o te haces la idiota. Yo no ye amo y nunca te amare, además yo estoy enamorado de mi Blossom que eso te quede bien claro"_ le dije retirándome dejando a Himeko con una sonrisa en el rostro, me pregunto porque...

Estaba corriendo tratando de llegar a mi cita –amenos para disculparme por llegar tan tarde-, cuando escuche unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando llegue mire através de los arbustos y pude ver una chica de pelo anaranjado por debajo de la cintura y tenia todos los ojos rojos –del llanto supongo- y estaba sentada en el suelo. Bueno tengo que irme cuanto antes así que... _**(de pronto empecé a sentir una sensación de culpa y algo mas que no podía describir. Pero algo era seguro, que por alguna razón no podía dejar a esa chica ahí llorando)**__ Pero si yo no le hice nada porque debería ayudara esta que no tengo idea quien es y nuestra Blossom nos esta esperando a nosotros dos en esa cita que tenias que llegar hace 45 minutos__** (si pero no la viste, mírala alguien le hizo algo a este pobre ángel caído del cielo. Además es tan hermosa como pudieron hacerle algo)**__ Hello?! Hay alguien ahí?! Por dios no seas idiota tienes novia, tonto imagínate que le pasaria a Blossom si sabes que estas pensando en otra chica así y- __**(mírala se esta-) **__no me interrumpas, como te decía y no importa que tan linda sea- __**(pero que se esta-)**__ que no me interrumpas y- __**(PERO MIRALA TONTO QUEE SE ESTA LLENDO)**__ ah..._

Mire hacia arriba y vi a esa hermosa chica levantándose del suelo todavía con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, con solo ver eso me quede congelado, la mini-batalla que sucedía en mi cabeza para ver si debía irme o no, se detuvo. Luego escuché a la chica decir algo maso menos así: "C-como p-pudi-ist-te h-hace-erme e-es-sto" En ese momento todo se borro de mi mente haciendo que me concentrara en esa pobre chica que corría llorando- ESPEREN DONDE ESTA?? Ah ya se fue... bueno mejor que vaya con Blossom y los otros...

Cuando llegue al laboratorio medijieron que Blossom me habia ido a buscar, ¿pero porque nunca aparecio?

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**...... En El Laboratorio ****(****1 hora antes) ......**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Momoko POV**

Que raro que Bricky no haya llegado, me pregunto si le ha pasado algo.

"tranquila Blossom-chan, el ya va a llegar"_ me dijo una de mi amiga, Miyako

"es cierto Blossom el ya vendrá, no te preocupes"_ me dijo mi amiga, Kaoru

"es cierto Blossom"_ agrego Boomer

"además, si hablamos de mi hermano que llegue a tiempo seria algo para preocuparse"_ dijo Butch

"jaja, si tienen razón chicos no debo preocuparme tanto Brick ya llegara y si se tarda ya vera en el lío en el que se metió"_ dije y con eso dicho todos nos pusimos a reír

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**...... 15 minutos después ......**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

"bien ya basta, una cosa es llegar a una cita 5 minutos después, ¡¡¡PERO 15!!!"_ grite "chicos Brick seguía en casa cuando ustedes se fueron"

"si, ¿pero porque preguntas Blossom-san?"_ dijo Boomer

"iré para haya y lo traeré, lo mas probable es que estaba haciendo algo se olvido de la cita, recién se acuerda y ahora esta viendo para acá, así que si no voy a buscarlo nunca vamos a poder irnos de acá"_ respondí

"lo que digas Blossom... bien esta es la dirección"_ dijo Butch entregándome un papel que decía ···_Shinkansen e/ 574 y 575 Nº 7256"_ en cuanto me dio el papel salí corriendo por la puerta...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**...... Cerca de ahí ......**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Himeko POV**

¡¡¡AAHH!!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESA TONTA PPGZ ME HAYA ROBADO A MI BRICKY-POO... es como mi Bricky-Poo me pudo dejar por una chica tan desagradable y molesta como ella en vez de una chica tan dulce y adorable como yo..** (si como no XP)** hay Bricky-Poo como pudiste elegirla a ella y no a mi... Hablando de la súper-odiosa, Blossom esta viniendo hacia acá... Y AHÍ ESTA MI BRICKY-POO!!! Esto me da una idea... MMMUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

**Momoko POV**

No podía creer lo que veía Brick estaba hablando con Himeko, mejor dicho MI Brick estaba hablando con Himeko. Bueno es que-

"Hola Bricky-Poo"_ escuche la princesa de la oscuridad decir- ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO ¿¿COMO QUE BRICKY-POO?? ESE ES **MI** BRICKY, NO EL DE ESA BRUJA!!! Que esta haciendo lo... lo esta abrazando ¿Quién se a creído esta chica?

"ah Bricky-Poo, que bueno que hayas venido a nuestra cita"_ dijo._ Brick me dejo plantada por una sita con Himeko, p-pero e-el no-o lo h-haría ¿ o si-i? Cerré los ojos y salí corriendo de ahí, no podía seguir viendo esto._

Podía sentir las lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos así que me destransforme, se preguntaran porque ¿o no? Bueno solo es de pensarlo un poco lo ultimo que podría ser peor es levantarme mañana y lo primero que veo es una revista o la televisión pasando algo como esto: "una de las PPGZ llorando por la ciudad, a que se deberá esto? Eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere saber, pero por ahora es un misterio. Ahora en las próximas noticias..." o algo como "¿¿que le paso a la PPGZ rosa?? Nuestra querida superheroína se encontraba llorando por una de las calles de Tokio bla bla bla..."

Mire a la hora de mi reloj eran ya 19:00!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA QUEDADO HASTA ESTA HORA ACA, MAMA Y PAPA VAN A MATARME SI NO VOY A CASA AHORA!!! me levante de donde estaba y fui a un callejón para volverme a transformar de Momoko a Blossom. Una vez que lo hice mire hacia el cielo e iba a empezar a volar cuando...

"miren quien esta aquí, si no es nada menos que una de las superodiosas ¿Cómo te llamabas Blessem o era Blissom o-"

"Blossom, mi nombre es Blossom"_ le dije aunque sabia que ella sabia mi nombre y solo lo hacia para molestar.

"hay cierto, cierto. Entonces Blossom, es que nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas"_ dijo con tono de burla

"y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en donde no te llaman"_ le dije

"hay que pena creo que no"_ respodio esta con sarcasmo "se nota que eres maleducada Blossom"

"y tu una roba-novios"_ susurre

"hay Blossom discúlpame, pero que Brick me prefiera a mi y no a ti no me convierte en una roba-novios como tu dices"_ dijo esta con malicia

Salí volando a toda velocidad no podía seguir escuchando como esta bruja me molestaba en un momento así. En cuanto llegue a mi casa entre por la ventana de mi cuarto, me destransforme y me acosté en mi cama tratando de dormir. Luego recordé lo que había sucedido hoy y deje unas lagrimas caer por mi rostro. Estoy muy confundida, hablare con Brick mañana para darle una chanse de explicar todo esto...

_**(Flashback)**_

Continuara...

* * *

**Yo:** y que les pareció???

**Miyako:** es algo triste pero es linda también

**Momoko:** es triste pero me gusta

**Kaoru:** esta bien

**Brick:** por mi esta bien sacando el detalle que soy un melodramático en tu historia de segunda

**Boomer:** por ahora esta ok...

**Butch:** bien supongo...

**Kaoru:** VOMO ENTRO EL TRIO DE TONTOS ACA?!?!!

**Momoko:** QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?!?!?

**Miyako: **PORQUE LOS RRBZ ESTAN ACA?!?!?

**Yo:** es una larga historia, se las cuento en el próximo cap ahora chicos por favor...

**RRBZ:** Lean y Comenten


	3. Recordando el Pasado P2

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo: **¡¡¡¡¡¡VOLVÍ!!!!!!

**Miyako:** bien, ahora podrías explicarnos??

**Yo:** creo que mejor me voy...

**Momoko y Kaoru:** ni creas... ***se ponen enfrente de la puerta***

**Yo: **yo nahh... ***sonrisa maliciosa*** pero porque no le preguntan a los chicos???

**RRBZ:** ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QQQUUUEE?!?!?!?!

**Yo:** ustedes se metieron en esto así que ustedes se las arreglan...

**Butch:** por 1ª vez me gusta estar en esta historia

**Brick:** igual ^^

**Yo:** por o_0??

**Boomer:** porque las PPGZ no pueden lastimarnos todos los/as PPGZ-Fans se los impedirían porque somos parte importante de la historia n_n

**PPGZ-Fans:** CIERTO!!

**PPGZ:** ***y tal como se dice, si las miradas pudieran matar, todos ellos hubieran sido enterrados a unos m. bajo tierra ese día*** que decían mm..???

**PPGZ-Fans:** nada, nada solo era una bromita jaja...

**RRBZ:** cobardes... ***murmuraron***

**Miyako: **no piensen que nos olvidamos de ustedes, chicos** *les lanzo una mirada fulminante, cosa que era muy raro de esta***

**RRBZ:** ^^;;;;;

**PPGZ:** ò_ó

**Brick:** bien ahora a los que si les importa, a PPGZ-Fan Girl no le pertenecen los RRBZ, ni las PPGZ y acá esta la historia...

**PPGZ:** HEY!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 3 : **_Recordando el Pasado – Parte 2_

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

_**(Flashback) ··· El Martes De La Semana Pasada ···**_

**Brick's POV**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no había podido parar de pensar en esa chica que vi llorando ayer. Esa imagen me había destruido no podía soportarlo, tenia que explicarle esto a Blossom antes de que esto me domine y termine lastimándola y a mi también, hay que hacerlo cuanto antes ¿¡PERO Y SI LA TERMINO LASTIMANDO IGUAL!? ¿¡PERO Y SI NO!? ¿¡Y SÍ SI!? Esto es muy confuso u_u ... pero algo que ya hay que tener por hecho, si decido decírselo tengo que encontrar el lugar y tiempo correcto, pero mientras tanto sera mejor me vaya haciendo algo para distraerme... mejor iré a caminar un rato

**Mi**** POV**

Momoko estaba en un chat-room contándoles a sus dos mejores amigas, Miyako y Kaoru, lo que le había pasado ayer...

**% ****Pink-Lover % :**... y luego ella me dijo que si Brick la había elegido a ella y no a mi eso no la convertía en roba-novios...

**··· ****Sweet & Cute ···:** Momoko-san, no estés triste seguro que ella dijo una mentira y ya...

*** Sporty-Girl *: **es cierto, además desde cuando esa bruja dice la verdad

**% Pink-Lover % : **pero si-

**··· Sweet & Cute ···:** no, no, no, nada de peros Momoko-san.

**% Pink-Lover % : **pero-

*** Sporty-Girl *: **Momoko, que no oíste nada de lo que te dijimos -_-U

**% Pink-Lover % : **si, pero es que si eso era verdad-

**··· Sweet & Cute ···: **Momoko-chan

**% Pink-Lover % : **es que-

*** Sporty-Girl *: **MOMOKO!! Te lo dijimos veces: Himeko es una bruja malvada que simplemente trata de molestarnos, Brick nunca estaría con ella y mucho menos dejarte a ti por ella, solo reacciona!!! ¿Cuantas veces más voy a tener que repetirte eso?

**··· Sweet & Cute ···: **ella tiene razón Momoko, además quien estaría con Himeko??

**% Pink-Lover % : **se jaja como no pensé en eso

**··· Sweet & Cute ···: **así se habla Momoko-chan ^^

*** Sporty-Girl *:** si, Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ENPESAR CON LOS PEROQUE PASARIA SI- O QUE TAL SI DEIA LA VERDAD- O CUALQUIERA DE ESOS!!!! ¿¡¿¡¿ ESTA CLARO ?!?!?

**% Pink-Lover % : **si Kaoru-chan pero no te enojes hehe...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**20 minutos después**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**% Pink-Lover %: **Chicas me tengo que ir T_T, nos vemos...

··· Sweet & Cute ···: Adios Momoko-san :)

*Sporty Girl *: hasta luego Momoko.

**% Pink-Lover % (offline)**

"Ahh.. bien que hay para hacer veamos, mirar televisión... no hay nada bueno ahora, seguir con la computadora chateando con mis amigas... A SI! Ya recordé una personita llamada Kuriko se quejo con mama con que yo no le daba la computadora ¿¡y para que se la iba dar si estaba primera yo!?" le grito al aire como si alguien pudiera escucharla "bue haber sino puedo-

"Momoko, hija porque no vas a estudiar un rato"_ dijo la mama de Momoko

De repente se escucha el sonido de una puerta que quedo mal cerrada y se mueve con el viento... ya se van imaginando que fue no ;)

**Momoko****'s POV**

¡Bien salí de casa, me transforme y voy corriendo 20 calles en 50 segundos y no estoy cansada! ojala pudiera correr así en educación física, pero revelaría mi identidad secreta... ahí pero pienso dentro de un rato ahora ¡¡¡¡AL PUESTO DE HELADOS QUE ESTA A 2 CALLES!!!!

"B-b-blossom"_ escuche una voz detrás de mí

"Bricky-kun"_dije abrasándolo "que haces aquí?"

"Blossom debo decirte algo"_ dijo

"que sucede Bricky???"_ le pregunte

"Blossom es que yo... bueno.."_ balbuceó

"Bricky, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"_ dije sonriendo

"Blossom..." _-puso sui mano en mi mejilla-_ "ayer yo conocí a otra chica" _mi sonrisa desapareció... el no me dejaría por Himeko ¿o si?_ "y yo no quiero lastimarte..." _–el miro hacia abajo-_ "pero me siento raro con ella, es que estar ella es diferente no como cuando estoy con otras chicas y-" no pude detenerlo lagrimas bajaban por mis ojos

"quieres terminar no es así"_ dije mientras otras lagrimas bajaban desde mis ojos hacia su mano

"no, no es eso solo te quiero pedir un tiempo para aclarar lo que me pasa con ella para no terminar lastimándote... solo, solo trata de entender-"

"Brick no hay nada que entender solo, solo, a-adiós" –corro hacia una puerta y me di vuelta una ultima vez- "adiós para siempre Brick, espero que tu si seas feliz" con decir eso salí corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en mis ojos...

_**(Flashback)**_

**Brick's POV**

Cada día que la hice llorar, cada lágrima que por tus ojos cayo, cada dolor que te cause, esa tristeza que me destruyó a mi también, me arrepiento de todo y lo cambiaria si pudiera, pero desearlo no vasta porque lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no se puede cambiar, pero realmente no se si te cause mas dolor a ti o a _mi..._

Continuara...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Momoko:** bien ya es hora de que expliquen todo ò_ó

**Kaoru y Miyako: *asienten dándoles la misma mirada que Momoko***

**Butch: **es muy fácil, solo queríamos venir aquí y punto.

**Miyako: **Esa es su brillante explicación...

**Brick:** si Barbie XP, ¿por?

**Yo:** bueno eso y otra cosa mas hehehe...

**RRBZ:** NI LO PIENSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yo: **bien no les diré nada... por ahora...

**PPGZ:** DECIRNOS QUE 0_o???

**Boomer:** recuérdenme que nunca mas le cuente un secreto -_-U

**Brick y Butch:** igual...

**Kaoru:** creo que ustedes siguen teniendo algunos asuntos con nosotras...

**Butch:** hay que pena ya nos vamos *el y sus hermanos salen corriendo por la puerta*

**PPGZ:** VUELVAN PARA ACA!!!!!

**PPGX: *entran*** Lean y Comenten

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	4. Recordando el Pasado P3

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo: **YAY!! Escribí el cuarto cap de la historia ^^!!!!!!!!

**Miley:** YAY!!!

**Melani:** Y esta es nuestra primera vez en tus mini-chats en esta historia!!

**Katty:** si y muchas gracias por habernos invitado ^^

**Yo:** de nada Katty ^^

**Kelly:** y de que nos perdimos en los otros caps??

**Yo:** bueno Himeko esta enamorada de Brick y quiere hacer que el termine con Blossom, bueno ese día Himeko le hace creer a Blossom que ella esta saliendo con Brick, ese mismo día Brick conoce a una chica en el parque y se enamora de ella y para los que no lo saben ELLA NO ES HIMEKO pero Blossom piensa que si lo es y va maso menos así ^^

**Melody:** wow, esta bastante bueno ^^... segura que vos lo escribiste ;)

**Yo:** gracias y ¡SI!. A y para que los fan lo sepan cuando las palabras están subrayadas significa 1- Que alguien canta 2- Que alguien esta escuchando música. Y cuando están _así _significa que hay música pero solo porque yo quise poner una canción en la historia ninguno de los otros personajes lo ve ^^...

**Katty:** ok...a ¿y quien presenta la historia ahora??

**Yo:** bueno este no es como mi otra fic que siempre hago que Kaoru-san lo diga así que lo pude decir cualquiera ^^

**Katty:** les molesta si lo hago yo?

**Miley:** no, esta ok ^^

**Kelly:** por me no hay problema

**Melani:** no

**Melody: **nop..

**Katty:** a PPGZ-Fan Girl no le pertenecen los RRBZ, ni las PPGZ y acá esta el 4 cap de la historia...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 4 : **_Recordando el Pasado – Parte 3_

**x****,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

_**(Flashback) ··· El Miércoles De La Semana Pasada ···**_

**Brick's POV**

Sigo pensando en esa chica que conocí hace 3 días, pero no solo en ella sino que ahora también de cuando vi a Blossom llorar ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loco! miren es que se me aparecen los dos recuerdos de esos momentos, primero imágenes de el de Blossom y después de la chica que conocí en el parque y sigue así y así y así ¿ahora me entienden? ¡A CIERTO! les mencione que sigo sin poder dormir también -_-U... además esto ya se esta haciendo algo largo y no se cuanto mas pueda soportarlo hoy apenas pude levantarme de la cama! O si quieren que se los deje mas claro, casi me duermo cuando estaba tomando el desayuno pero lo único que conseguí es meter la cabeza en mis seriales, nada mejor que empezar mi día con un baño de leche y pedacitos de seriales con azúcar ¿notan el sarcasmo? Además ya me había bañado la noche anterior a eso y tuve que volver a hacerlo al otro día a la mañana... bueno va a ser mejor que lo olvide y que me vaya a vestir...

Me empecé a vestir, me puse mis pantalones negros, mis zapatos deportivos rojos y una remera de color negra... ¿y mi chaqueta?

"eh.."_ dije cando vi que mi chaquete favorita estaba enganchada en una percha de mi armario ¿Cómo rayos llego ahí? –camine hacia la prenda colgada y empecé a tratar de sacarla de ahí, pero el intento fue inútil así que empecé a tirar con mas fuerza- "VAMOS SAL YA!!" –luego de un tiron salí disparado con mi chaqueta "ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA"_ grite en cuanto vi que solo tenia parte de mi chaqueta y que el pedazo de tela que estaba enganchado (todo el brazo derecho) seguía en su lugar sin moverse...

"bien al menos ya estoy listo- esperen donde esta mi gorra"_ dije mientras mire hacia todos lados "Oye Butch, no sabes donde esta mi gorra"

"no, Brick"_ dijo molesto ¿y ahora yo que hice?

"bueno..."_ murmure

Fui a ver si la había puesto para lavar pero antes de llevar al cuarto de la lavandería Boomer salio por la puerta.

"toma y aprende a separar la ropa blanca de la de color"_ dijo lanzándome mi gorra pero ahora estaba mucho mas clara antes era un color rojo carmesí y ahora parecía un rojizo claro medio rosado "ah y por si no es muy obvio toda tu ropa blanca quedo del mismo color"

"lo que digas Boo-"_ pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase el se había ido dándole un portazo a la puerta ¿Por qué mis hermanos están tan raros hoy?

Bien estuve por horas tirado sobre la cama de mi habitación sin hacer nada solo mirando al techo pintado de color negro y nada mas, pero había algo desde que rompí con Blossom que me hacia sentir vacío, destruido, lastimado y cosas así, como si hubiera hecho uno de los peores errores de mi vida, **(que dramática que soy ¿no?)** yo ya sabia que esto me había pegado mal pero ¿tanto? creo que me estoy volviendo loco ya no puedo pasar un minuto sin pensar en ella (Blossom) y la chica que conocí hace poco... Ya son las 13:45 mejor salgo a caminar un rato haber si puedo despejar mi mente..

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

a las 8:00 am.  
en la casa de los Akatsutsumi

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Momoko's POV**

Cry love, cry war, cry innocence,

but it's lost forevermore

cry joy, cry thief, cry beautiful,

that is just beyond belief, and so i

cry at the end

cry 'cause it all begins again

here you are and so am i

and we cry

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, solo mis amigas (y probablemente sus novios) sabían que había terminado con Brick pero desde lo que lo hicimos algo me estaba destruyendo por dentro, como si te clavaran un millón de agujas en el medio del pecho... solo de recordar lo que paso ayer me lastimaba enormemente pero ayer todo fue peor cuando me llegue a casa no podía simplemente analizar lo que me había pasado y llame a mis amigas y les conté lo que había sucedido (por teléfono), luego lo único que hice lo fue llorar y llorar hasta quedarme profundamente dormida...

_  
_Cry alone, cry to me, cry freedom,

then let yourself be free

to shed the tears that have to flow

to hold somebody close to you and then

to let them go, cry at the end

cry 'cause it all begins again

here you are and so am i

and we cry

Ahora me estoy preparando para ir a la escuela escuchando "Cry de Hilary Duff" dejando algunas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas...

Cry peace, cry hate, cry faithlessness,

then just have a little faith

Cry at the end

cry 'cause it all begins again

here you are and so am i

and we try to be true

try 'cause we're only passing through

Es tarde... mejor me voy llendo Miyako y Kaoru me deben estar esperando y ya nos van a poner un retardo "me voy mama"_ dije

"cuídate cariño"_ me respondió

Y con eso dicho me fui a la escuela...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

a las 16:00

después de la escuela

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

"Momoko-chan todo estará bien"_ dijo mi amiga rubia, Miyako, algo preocupada al ver que de mis ojos caían algunas lagrimas

"ella tiene razón, Momoko"_ dijo mi amiga morocha, Kaoru, tratando de animarme

"chicas espero que no les moleste pero será mejor que me vaya"_ dije escondiendo mi cara en mis cabellos dejando unas lagrimas caer...

"segura Momoko, porque parece que va a llover"_ dijo Kaoru mirando al cielo que ahora se había tornado de un color grisáceo dando un ambiente oscuro y sombrío, si era obvió iba a llover, lo mas probable es que fuera a ver una tormenta

"cierto Momoko-san, ¿no seria mejor que te acompañemos?"_ pregunto dulcemente Miyako

"no, estaré bien nos vemos luego chicas"_ dije saliendo corriendo perdiéndolas de vista pero podía seguir oyéndolas llamarme...

**Brick's POV**

Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que salí y una pequeña llovizna había comenzado pero se volvía mas intensa a cada minuto, el cielo cada vez mas grisáceo y-

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars al aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no lie_

_I defy_

¡¡PUM!! ¡¡BAM!!

"AUCH"_ dije

"AH!"_ escuche a una voz decir

Cuando mire hacia arriba vi a una las dueñas de mis pensamientos y sueños, que me había robado el aliento tan solo con verla ¡¡¡ERA LA CHICA QUE CONOCI EN EL PARQUE!!! Entonces ella levanto la mirada...

"AAAAAHHHHH"_ grito exaltada "BRICK QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!!?!"

"a es que- ESPERA! como es que tu sabes mi nombre?"_ le pregunte algo sorprendido

"me tengo que ir"_ murmuro débilmente y con eso salio corriendo.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

No otra vez, no podía dejarla ir, no podía perderla, la necesitaba conmigo para aclarar mis dudas o al menos la mas importante ¿realmente amaba esa chica? Así que la seguí...

La chica corrió unas cuantas calles, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca pero oculto para que ella no pudiera verme. Llegando a un callejón volteo un par de veces hacia todos lados, quizás sentía que alguien la seguía o simplemente quería ver que nadie estaba cerca del lugar que ella se encontraba, la pregunta era ¿para que?

De repente la chica de pelo anaranjado, rozando un compacto con su anillo hizo que su ropa cambiara a... EL UNIFORME DE LAS PPGZ!!!! ESA CHICA ERA BLOSSOM!!!! Me siento tan tonto, confundido, enojado, triste, alegre y muchos otros sentimientos iban de un lado al otro dentro de mi y- ESPEREN TENGO QUE DECIRCELO ANTES DE QUE-

Pero para cuando reaccione ya era tarde, ella se había ido dejando un resplandor rosado en el cielo...

_'Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind…_

_(Flashback)_

Si todo fue un completo shock ese día pero ahora puedo entender una gran parte de las cosas que sentía en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que Blossom era Momoko la chica de la que yo me había "enamorado" en el parque, me sentía confundido: si porque descubrí la identidad secreta de la chica que amo y que siempre ame... , me sentía tonto: si porque la había dejado solo por apresurar las cosas, me sentía enojado (aunque ya no): si porque ella debió decírmelo; eso cambio a un estado mas comprensivo luego no serviría de nada echarle la culpa a ella solo por ese detalle mientras yo ya sabia que la culpa era mía, me sentía triste: si porque la había lastimado sin razón (aunque fue un accidente, pero eso no lo justifica), y me sentia alegre: si porque en ese momento supe que solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas Blossom o mejor dicho Momoko Akatsutsumi...

Y bien ahora me encuentro aquí bajo la lluvia, igual al día en el que descubrí todo esto...

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** y que les pareció ^^ ?

**Melody:** estuvo bien

**Katty:** me gusto

**Melani:** esta linda n_n

**Kelly:** estuvo bastante bueno

**Miley:** COOL!! YAY!! YAY!!

**Yo:** que bueno que les haya gustado porque ese fue el ultimo cap

**PPGX:** ¿¡¿¡QUE?!?! ¿!¿!¿SE ACABO LA HISTORIA!??!?!

**Yo:** sip ^^

**Katty:** repito ¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!

**Melody:** cierto no podes terminar la historia ahora los fans te matarían, ni vos sos tan tonta para no darte cuenta de eso ¬¬...

**Melani:** no podes cortar la historia ahora ToT

**Kelly:** además se estaba poniendo interesante

**Miley:** Porque ToT ? yo quería saber como terminaba!!!!!!

**Yo:** jajajajajjajajjajajajajajajaa... ahí no puedo creer que se la creyeron ahh.. siguen faltando unos 2 o 3 capítulos para el final XP

**Todos los demás:** -_-U....

**Yo:** a si, casi se me olvida! Bien como vieron que hoy puse "Come Clean" y "Cry" de Hilary Duff si ustedes quieren déjenme nombres de algunas canciones para ponerlas en la historia ^^.

**Melani:** Y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios ^^

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	5. Recordando el Pasado P4

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Gracias a todos lo que me dejan reviews**

**Por favor no me abandonen T_T**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo: **Hola a todos!!!! Escribí el 5 cap de la historia :D !!

**Melody:** y nos informaron del Hospital Central que los RRBZ estarán siendo atendidos por un tiempo mas y las PPGZ tuvieron que ir a la clase de manejo de la ira de APDES **(en realidad no tiene nada que ver esto es un Grupo de escuelas así que saludos a mi prima que estudia en una de esas)** pero no se preocupen volverán para el estreno del ultimo cap que es... hehe.. ¿Cuál era?

**Yo:** el próximo ^^

**Melody:** entonces las PPGZ y los RRBZ volverán para el próximo cap

**Miley:** si así que prepárense que el final esta cerca!!! Jajaja siempre quise decir eso jajajaja...

**Kelly:** creo que enloqueció

**Katty:** see lo que digas ¬¬

**Yo:** bueno, muchos de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, se preguntaran porque no termino esta historia mas rápido; la respuesta es que como empecé la secundaria y tengo unas cuantas profesoras dementes **(solo algunos otros están ok)** me mandan kilos de tarea Y MI PROFESORA DE LENGUA ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA, RECIEN EMPESAMOS Y EL 12 TUBE UN EXAMEN Y EL 19 OTRO!!!! ADEMAS LA MAYORIA ME MANDAN TAREA TODOS LOS DIAS ToT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Melani: **bueno porque no empezamos con el 5º cap ^^...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 5 : **_Recordando el Pasado – Parte 4_

**x****,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

_**(Flashback) ··· El Jueves **__**De La Semana Pasada ···**_

**Momoko POV**

NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICE!!! Y SEGURO QUE AHORA BRICK SE VA ESTAR PREGUNATNDO ¿¿¿Cómo esa chica sabia mi nombre?? AHHHHH!!!! LAS CHICAS ME VAN A MATAR, YO ME VOY A MATAR ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO LLAME POR SU NOMBRE!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!! SEGURO QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE VA A DAR CUENTA QUE BLOSSOM ES MOMOKO AH NO, NO, NO, NO, ESTO ES UN DESASTRE HICE TODO UN LIO Y AHORA BRICK PREOBAVLEMENTE SABE QUE ESA CHICA QUE LE DIJO _"AAAAAHHHHH BRICK QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!!?!_ ERA BLOSSOM, BUENO EN ESE MOMENTO MOMOKO PERO ES IGUAL VA A SABER MI IDENTIDAD SECRETA!!!!! Y LO PEROR DE TODO ES QUE AHORA BRICK ESTA CON....... **Himeko**......

aahhh Brick no puedo creer que me dejaras por **ella** de todas las personas tenia que ser **ella**...

"Brick... no tienes idea como te extraño"_ murmure entre un suspiro.

**Brick POV**

No puedo creerlo esa chica de la que me había enamorado y por la que había dejado a Blossom era Blossom... ya se, ya se, se oye muy tonto si lo dices así no -_-U .... Bien pero técnicamente fui u tonto no se como no me di cuenta ese cabello largo y anaranjado con esos resplandecientes ojos rosados que la hacen ver como un ángel aaaaahhhhhhhhh...

"Brick ya deja de fantasear y escúchanos!!!!!"_ grito reprocho Butch enojado

"cierto Brick, te preguntamos tres veces lo mismo y no nos as respondido"_ me reprocho Boomer del mismo modo

"eehh... si que era lo que me habían preguntado ^^;;;"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ grito Butch descontrolado "ES QUE NO ESCUCHAS NADA DE LAS =/3%9 COSAS QUE TE DECIMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no importa Butch, ya déjalo no vale la pena"_ dijo Boomer fríamente caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina

"esta bien"_ masculló entre dientes mi hermano morocho saliendo de la habitación con mi hermano Boomer

¿Qué les pasa a mis hermanos últimamente?

_**(Flashback)**_

Continuara...

(5 minutos después)

CONTINUA!!!!!!!!!!

_**(Flashback) ··· El Viernes De La Semana Pasada ···**_

**Himeko POV**

GGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO!!!!!!!!!! PRIMERO BRICK ESTA CON BLOSSOM Y AHORA MOMOKO!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO REALMENMTE VOY A MATAR A ESAS NIÑAS AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Miau"_ dijo mi gata Zafiro

"Si lo se Zafiro, como puede mi Bricky-Poo estar con chicas como esas"

"Miau"_ dijo esta haciéndome un ronroneo

"Es cierto Zafiro, Bricky-Poo pronto se dará cuenta de su error y vendrá conmigo"_ exclame contenta "además porque no estar conmigo, soy linda, soy dulce, soy graciosa, soy glamorosa, soy hermosa, soy fabulosa,

Fabulous!

That is my simple request

All things fabulous

bigger and better and best!

I need something inpiring to

help me get along.

I need a little fabulous,

is that so wrong?…

**Zafiro POV**

Ay esta loca me agarro y me llevo de nuevo a su horrible y despreciable habitación, cuando entre la vi. Estaba sentada en esa cama que con solo verla te darías cuenta de que solo es una mocosa malcriada con esa típica actitud de niña rica, con todas las paredes con fotos y murales pitados con imágenes de ella, con esa actitud de diva quisquillosa, ósea ¿Quién se cree? Lo único que vale la pena de esta mansión es la comida importada que sirven mmmm.... se me antoja un poco ahora...

"Miau"_ dije con un hilo de voz con un tono de suplica para que la niña quisquillosa le ordenara a alguien que me alimentara y si que ella le **ordenara** a alguien que me alimentara ¿Qué niña ni siquiera sabe como alimentar a su gato? Y ahora lo ven, no exagere cuando la llame diva, mocosa quisquillosa, malcriada, niña rica, etc.

"Si lo se Zafiro, como puede mi Bricky-Poo estar con chicas como esas"_ dijo. Noo yo quiero comer además como si me importaran tus problemas T_T

"Miau"_ dije haciendo un ronroneo para que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente quería

"Es cierto Zafiro, Bricky-Poo pronto se dará cuenta de su error y vendrá conmigo"_ exclamo contenta, aahhh... aquí viene el discurso de todos los días ¬¬ ... "además porque no estar conmigo, soy linda, soy dulce, soy graciosa, soy glamorosa, soy hermosa, soy fabulosa,

Fabulous!

That is my simple request

All things fabulous

bigger and better and best!

I need something inpiring to

help me get along.

I need a little fabulous,

is that so wrong?...

NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! YO QUERIA QUE ME DE ALGO DE COMER NO QUE SE PUSIERA A CANTAR MMM... CREO QUE VOY A NECESITAR OIDOS NUEVOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE SE CALLE, QUE SE CALLE !!!!!!!! YO SOLO QUERIA ALGO DE COMER, PORQUE ME TORTURAN DE ESTA FORMA T_T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Birck POV**

Mis hermanos están muy raros hace un tiempo creo que debería salir antes de que se me contagie jajjajajjajajjajjaja XP. Bien me fui a caminar un rato pero cuando salí vi a Blossom sentada en cerca de una fuente con su pelo al viento que la hacia ver como una diosa pero sus ojos realegaban tristeza creo que será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella...

"Blossom..."_ dije con un hilo de voz "necesito hablarte"

"no"_ respondió levemente escondiendo su mirada en sus anaranjados cabello "No se de quien hablas yo no conozco a ninguna Blossom" no eso no era verdad ella era Blossom ella lo sabia yo lo sabia...

"Blossom no finjas mas yo se que eres tu"_ se voltio y la agarre suavemente del brazo

"yo no te conozco, así que suéltame"_ exclamo forcejando para soltarse

"Blossom se que eres tu"_ le dije

"Bricky-Poo que haces aquí escuche esa horrible voz detrás de mi y sentí sus brazos abrasándome

"deberías estar con tu chica Brick..."_ dijo enojada "... y no conmigo"_ murmuro esto ultimo muy suavemente pero logre escucharlo.

Luego ella salio corriendo... de nuevo.

"¡espera!"_ grite siguiendo a Blossom

"aléjate de mi"_ exclamo fuertemente al ver que la seguía

"pero Blossom-

"pero Blossom nada Brick, tu estas con Himeko, me dejaste por ella así que ve con ella de una buena vez"_ grito

"eh... pero Blossom yo no estoy con Himeko"_ dije algo confundido "con la única chica que estaría eres tu, a ti es a la única chica que amo"

"Brick ya calla"_ dijo con algunas lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas "no vez que me lastimas diciendo todo esto, el solo saber que todo son solo mentiras esas cosas dulces que me decías, saber que yo creía que estaba enamorada de ti y descubrir que tu estas enamorado de otra, saber que esto nunca fue amor y solo fue una mentira, solo el saber de que esto puede volver a pasar no hubiera querido enamorarme nunca, saber-

"Blossom-

"NO, no termine vos y yo terminamos, no mas amor, no mas dolor, no mas mentiras, nunca mas el de tener algo contigo, esta vez te juro que es para siempre** (dialogo de Casi Ángeles la tercera temporada CAP 60 modificado por mi)**"_ dijo molesta y salio corriendo.

Enserio ella quiera terminar... yo solo la amo a ella pero ahora no se como reaccionar ¿ella no quería nada mas conmigo? ¿no quería tener nada conmigo para siempre? Solo con esa frase ella me había destruido totalmente lo único que pude hacer fue dejar unas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas...

**Himeko POV**

Ya era hora, mi plan ya esta casi completo dentro de poco Bricky-Poo seria mió.... !!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo: **y que les pareció ^^

**Kaoru:** sigue siendo muy dramático

**Momoko:** da un poco de aspecto triste, pero a la vez tiene algo de romance... me gusta

**Miyako:** esta lindo aunque es algo triste

**PPGX y Yo:** CUANDO APARECIERON 0_o ???

**Miyako:** a la mitad de la historia pero no queríamos interrumpir ^^

**Melody:** y como salieron de es clase para locas, se escaparon ;) ??

**Kaoru:** primero no era una clase para locas era una clase de manejo de la ira y no nos escapamos, cuando le contamos a los "profesores" que había ocurrido antes con los RRBZ **(ep. 20) **nos dejaron ir

**Momoko:** y que hacemos ahora??

**Kelly:** despedirnos??

**Melani:** por mi esta bien ^^

**Kaoru:** como quieran...

**Miley:** dale

**Momoko:** bueno

**Katty:** ok

**Miyako:** muy bien

**PPGX y PPGZ:** Lean y Comenten

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

** Review **

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


	6. ¿ El Final Feliz ?

******x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Hola a todos! Queria decirles que ahora es **_asi _**cuando se escucha musica de fondo ¿ok?**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo: **Volví!!!! Este es el ultimo cap de la historia se llama "¿¿ El Final Feliz ??" ^^

**Butch****:** Y estamos de vuelta ;)

**B****rick:** See...

**Boomer:** sip =D

**Melani****:** si chicos que bueno que pudieron venir ^^

**Kaoru: **no deberíamos empezar con la historia

**Miyako y Momoko:** cierto ^^...

**Yo****: *hablando por celular* **si... si, si ya se... aja... si ya la voy a continuar

**Todos los demás:** ehh???

**Yo:** a nada solo planes para una nueva historia, ···HeartBroken··· en las Power Puff Girls, pero voy a tardar haciéndola porque si no me vienen problemas con la escuela, me sacan la compu y no puedo escribir ni leer fics ToT

**Momoko****: **aahhh ok.. y de quienes es??

**Yo:** de nadie es un poco más general pero un poquito más destacada la pareja de Butch y Buttercup

**Brick****: y de que trata???**

**Yo: **eso es para mi el de saberlo y para ustedes el de averiguarlo

**Todos los demás: **pero-

**Yo: **sin peros

**Todos los demás:** ToT

**Yo: **como sea las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen y este es el último cap de la fic, disfrútenlo y dejen muchas reviews!!!!!!!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Triangulo Perfecto**

**Capitulo 6: **_¿ El Final Feliz ?_

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Brick POV**

Bien ahora entienden como paso todo esto, en realidad no hice nada de esto apropósito pero igual lastime a todos, pero lo peor de todo es que fue casi todo mi culpa... bien y con ayuda de la niña mas insoportable, malcriada, molesta, quisquillosa... bueno la lista sigue y sigue...

Y bueno ahora estoy aquí ya a las 22:00 hs. con el viento moviendo mi cabello anaranjado, con mis ojos color carmesí mirando hacia el suelo, sentado en un columpio del mismo parque en el que vi a esa chica por primera vez o al menos eso pensaba entonces...

_When the night won't fall _

_and the sun won't rise  
_

_and you see the best_

_as you close your eyes  
_

_when you reach the top_

_as you bottom out  
_

_but you understand_

_what it's all about_

Ahh Blossom como te extraño, lamento mucho haberte lastimado a ti y a los otros...

"adivina quien"_ escuche decir a una voz detrás de mi, una que yo conocía desde hace mucho era...

"Blossom..."_ dije casi en un suspiro... esto era real o solo estaba soñando pero no, no podía estar soñando sentía sus manos sobre mis ojos, su aliento en mi oreja, algunos de sus cabellos cayendo sobre mis hombros y-

"bien parece que tendré que inventar otro juego en este ganas muy fácilmente hehe..."_ dijo Blossom alegre y sacando sus manos de mis ojos dando vuelta para sentarse en mis rodillas y luego guiñarme uno de sus ojos rosados en forma divertida...

_Nothing's ever _

_what it seems  
_

_in your life or_

_in your dreams  
_

_it don't make sense,_

_what can you do  
_

_so i won't try __making'_

_sense of you  
_

"Blossom estas bien… digo yo pensé que tu… viste… me odiabas"_ dije con tristeza al final

"escucha Brick"_ dijo con su voz mas seria que antes "yo ya me entere todo lo que paso y que tu no estas con Himeko y que ella planeo todo esto y que lo mas comprensible es que tu no me quieras de nuevo, solo quería decirte-

La calle besándola en la mejilla logrando que su cara se tornara de un color rojizo...

_love just is... _

_whatever it may be  
_

_love just is... _

_you and me  
_

_nothing less _

_and nothing more  
_

_i don't know what_

_i love you for... _

Luego que separo mis labios de su mejilla ella me dice dulcemente:

"estoy muy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo, Brick"

Ella sonríe y yo le respondo con la misma sonrisa mirándola fijamente perdiéndome en sus ojos...

_Love__ just is.…_

"chicos ahí están!"_ se escucha a mi hermano rubio gritar

Volteo hacia atrás y veo a mis hermanos con sus novias caminando hacia nosotros

"hola chicos"_ dice Bubbles alegremente

"donde se habían metido, los buscamos portados lados"_ dijo Buttercup

"estábamos aquí desde hace un rato"_ dice Blossom sonriendo

_When you ask to_

_stay and disappear  
_

_it seems you're gone_

_but you're really here  
_

_when every move _

_seems out of place  
_

_but every kiss_

_is filled with grace_

"ah chicos me olvide de preguntarles algo como supieron que Himeko no habia dicho la verdad??"_ pregunte

"bien es que ayer cuando estábamos en la escuela pasamos por el corredor y escuchamos a Himeko contándoles a Shuki y a May lo que había pasado 'enserio chicas se los juro dentro de poco mi Bricky-Poo cera mío solo miren los hechos, primero hice que Blossom y Brick terminaran y ahora lo único que me falta hacer es sacarle a Momoko de encima y luego Bricky-Poo cera mío y solo mío' (...) **(esto quiere decir que la historia que cuentan las chicas sigue mas detallada pero que no tengo ganas de escribirla XP)**"_ dijeron las tres PPGZ

_Some things _

_never get defined  
_

_in your heart or _

_in your mind  
_

_it don't make sense, _

_what can you do  
_

_so i won't try __making_

_sense of you_

"y por si lo ibas a preguntar después Brick, ya le dijimos a tus hermanos lo de nuestras transformaciones"_ dijo Buttercup

"see lo único que nos falta es pasar por este problema de nuevo"_ dije sin dejar de sonreír, a que no se los había mencionado desde que Blossom vino aquí no e parado de sonreír es que estoy muy feliz de verla de nuevo así tan alegre..

"Brick, pasa algo?"_ pregunto Blossom al ver que me estaba llendo a otro mundo

"a nada Blossom solo que estoy MUY feliz de que hayas vuelto conmigo"_ dije haciéndola sonreír

Después la acerqué a mi y le susurre al oído suavemente: "sabes Blossom, realmente tienes una hermosa sonrisa". Y de repente un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas...

_Don't ever ask_

_me for reasons  
_

_i can't get to you  
_

_don't ever ask _

_me for reasons  
_

_why i live for you... _

_i just do_

Luego miro a mis hermanos dándoles esa típica y picara sonrisa y el conteo regresivo comienza... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 acto seguido tomamos a nuestras contrapartes por la cintura y les damos un beso en sus labios, luego nos dirigimos a sus mejilla bajando desde ahí hacia su cuello. Cuando nos separamos Blossom deja escapar un leve suspiro que yo solo puedo oír... luego desvío la mirada hacia mis hermanos teniendo una situación podrecida con sus chicas. Después fijo la mirada en mi angel rosado sonriendo cosa que me hace sonreír a mi también, luego algo se cruza por mi mente..

" ¿¿¿ah Blossom, porque no me habías dicho tu secreto antes??? "_ pregunte algo intrigado

"bueno Brick, trata de entender eso era algo muy importante y casi nadie lo sabia"_ dijo Blossom algo culpable "pero además Bricky, un secreto es un secreto" dijo con un tono divertido en lo ultimo cosa que me hizo reír un poco y a ella dejar escapar una risita... "igual... lamento que todo esto se haya metido en nuestra relación"

"no te preocupes Blossy, después de todo estamos bien ahora"_ dije tratando de animarla

"hehe... cierto Bricky y ahora que lo pienso debemos ser el único triangulo amoroso que este formado por dos personas"_ dijo Blossom

"sip, somos una especie de... triangulo perfecto"_ dije

_Love just is…_

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**...Fin...**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**Yo:** bien este es el final de la historia espero que les haya gustado, bien como ya son las 2:17 va a ser mejor que ya me vaya a dormir pero antes les dejo unos datos de la historia...

**·DATOS****:**

**·inspiración: **el titulo de uno de los capítulos de "Casi Ángeles" 2ª Temp. se llama "Triangulo Perfecto" y eso mas que la secundaria me dejo maso menos la cabeza dio a que escribiera una historia =)

**·pareja:** Brick X Momoko/Blossom

**·canciones:** "Cry de Hilary Duff" - "Come Clean de Hilary Duff" – "Love Just Is de Hilary Duff"

**·capítulos:** cinco

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**

**¡¡¡REVIEW!!!**

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,**


End file.
